17/44
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 44-تُسَبِّحُ لَهُ السَّمَاوَاتُ السَّبْعُ وَالأَرْضُ وَمَن فِيهِنَّ وَإِن مِّن شَيْءٍ إِلاَّ يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدَهِ وَلَكِن لاَّ تَفْقَهُونَ تَسْبِيحَهُمْ إِنَّهُ كَانَ حَلِيمًا غَفُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 44-Tusebbihu lehus semâvâtus seb’u vel ardu ve men fîhinn(fîhinne), ve in min şey’in illâ yusebbihu bi hamdihî ve lâkin lâ tefkahûne tesbîhahum, innehu kâne halîmen gafûrâ(gafûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. tusebbihu lehu : onu tesbih eder * 2. es semâvâtu : semalar * 3. es seb'u : 7 * 4. ve el ardu : ve yeryüzü * 5. ve men fîhinne : ve içindekiler, onlarda bulunan kimseler * 6. ve in : ve eğer olsa, olursa * 7. min şey'in : bir şeyden, bir şey * 8. illâ (in ... illâ) : ancak : (yoktur) * 9. yusebbihu : tesbih eder * 10. bi hamdi-hi : onu hamd ile * 11. ve lâkin : ve lâkin, fakat * 12. lâ tefkahûne : fıkıh edemezsiniz, idrak edemezsiniz, anlayamazsınız * 13. tesbîha-hum : onların tesbihlerini * 14. inne-hu : muhakak ki o * 15. kâne : oldu * 16. halîmen : halim * 17. gafûren : gafûr (mağfiret eden) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 44-Yedi gök ve yerle onlarda ne varsa hepsi, onu noksan sıfatlardan tenzîh eder ve hiçbir şey yoktur ki ona hamdederek onu noksan sıfatlardan tenzîh etmesin, yalnız siz, onların tesbîh edişlerini anlayamazsınız. Şüphe yok ki o, azâp etmede acele etmez, halîmdir ve suçları örter. Ali Bulaç Meali * 44-Yedi gök, yer ve bunların içindekiler O'nu tesbih eder; O'nu övgü ile tesbih etmeyen hiç bir şey yoktur, ancak siz onların tesbihlerini kavramıyorsunuz. Şüphesiz O, halim olandır, bağışlayandır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 44-Yedi gök, yer ve bunların içindekiler O'nu tesbih ederler. Hiç bir şey yoktur ki O'nu övgüyle tesbih etmesin. Ancak siz onların tesbihlerini anlamıyorsunuz. Şüphesiz O hilim sahibidir, bağışlayandır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 44-Yedi gök, yer ve bunlarda bulunanlar O'nu tesbih eder; O'nu hamd ile tesbih etmeyen hiçbir şey yoktur; fakat siz onların tesbihlerini anlamazsınız. Doğrusu O Halim olandır, Bağışlayan'dır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 44-Yedi gök, yer ve bunların içinde bulunanlar Allah’ı tespih ederler. Her şey O’nu hamd ile tespih eder. Ancak, siz onların tespihlerini anlamazsınız. O, halîm’dir (hemen cezalandırmaz, mühlet verir), çok bağışlayandır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 44-Yedi gök, yer ve bunlarda bulunan herkes O'nu tesbih eder. O'nu övgü ile tesbih etmeyen hiçbir şey yoktur. Ne var ki siz, onların tesbihini anlamazsınız. O, halîmdir, bağışlayıcıdır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 44-Yedi gök, ve onların içindekiler O'nu yücelterek anarlar. Hiç bir şey yoktur ki O'nu överek ve yücelterek anmasın; ama siz onların anışlarını anlamazsınız. O Şefkatlidir, Bağışlayandır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 44-O'nu, yedi gök ile yer ve bunlarda bulunan akıllılar tesbih eder. Hatta hiçbir şey yoktur ki, O'nu överek tesbih etmesin, ancak siz onların tesbihlerini iyi anlamazsınız. O, gerçekten halim ve çok bağışlayandır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 44-Onu yedi Semâ ile Arz ve bütün bunlardaki zevil'ukul tesbih eder ve hattâ hiç bir şey yoktur ki onu hamdiyle tesbih etmesin ve lâkin siz onların tesbihlerini iyi anlamazsınız, o, cidden halîm gafur bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 44-O'na yedi gök ve yer ve onlarda olanlar tesbihte bulunurlar ve hiçbir şey yoktur ki, illâ O'na hamd ile tesbihte bulunur. Fakat siz onların tesbihlerini anlayamazsınız. Şüphe yok ki, O halîmdir, gafûrdur. Muhammed Esed * 44-Yedi gök ile yer ve onların içinde yer alan her şey O'nun sınırsız kudret ve yüceliğini anmaktadır; O'nun yüceliğini, aşkınlığını övgüyle yankılamayan bir tek nesne yoktur: ne var ki siz onların yücelemelerini anlayamıyor, kavrayamıyorsunuz! Yine de, hem çok bağışlayıcı, hem de halim olan O'dur! Suat Yıldırım * 44-Yedi kat gök, dünya ve onların içinde olan herkes Allah’ı takdis ve tenzih eder. Hatta hiçbir şey yoktur ki O’na hamd ile tenzih etmesin. Ne var ki siz onların bu tenzih ve takdislerini iyi anlayamazsınız. Bunca azametiyle beraber, kullarının gaflet ve cürümlerine karşı, O, halimdir, gafurdur (çok müsamahalıdır, affedicidir). Süleyman Ateş Meali * 44-Yedi gök, arz ve bunların içinde bulunanlar, O'nu tesbih ederler. O'nu övgü ile tesbih etmeyen hiçbir şey yoktur, ama siz onların tesbihlerini anlamazsınız. O, halimdir, çok bağışlayandır. Şaban Piriş Meali * 44-Yedi gök, yer ve onların içinde kim varsa O’nu tesbih eder. O’na hamd ederek, tesbih etmeyen hiç bir şey yoktur. Fakat, siz onların tesbihini anlayamazsınız. Şüphesiz O, yumuşak davranan ve bağışlayandır. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 44-Yedi gök ve yer ile bunlarda olan kim varsa Onu tesbih eder. Hiçbir şey yoktur ki Onu hamd ile tesbih etmesin. Lâkin siz onların tesbihini anlamazsınız. O ise hilim sahibidir ve çok bağışlayıcıdır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 44-Yedi gök, yerküre ve bunların içindekiler O'nu tespih ederler. Hiçbir şey yoktur ki, O'nu överek tespih etmesin; fakat siz onların tespihlerini fark edemezsiniz. O Halîm'dir, Gafûr'dur. Yusuf Ali (English) * 44- The seven heavens and the earth, and all beings therein, declare His glory:(2229) there is not a thing but celebrates His praise; And yet ye understand not how they declare His glory! Verily He is Oft-Forbear, Most Forgiving! M. Pickthall (English) * 44-The seven heavens and the earth and all that is therein praise Him, and there is not a thing but hymneth His praise; but ye understand not their praise. Lo! He is ever Clement, Forgiving. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 44- Yedi gök, yer ve bunların içinde bulunanlar, Allah'ı tesbih ederler. O'nu hamd ile tesbih etmeyen hiçbir varlık yoktur. Fakat siz, onların tesbihlerini iyi anlamazsınız. Şüphesiz O, halimdir çok bağışlayandır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *43- O, onların dediklerinden münezzeh, yüce ve büyük bir yükseklikle yüksektir. 44- Yedi gök, yer ve bunların içindekiler(48) O'nu tesbih etmektedir;(49) O'nu övgü ile tesbih etmeyen hiç bir şey yoktur, ancak siz onların tesbihlerini kavramıyorsunuz. Şüphe yok O, halim olandır, bağışlayandır.(50) 45- Kur'an okuduğun zaman seninle ahirete inanmayanlar arasında görünmez bir perde kıldık. 46- Ve onların kalbleri üzerine, onu kavrayıp anlamalarını engelleyen kabuklar, kulaklarına da bir ağırlık koyduk.(51) Sen Kur'an'da sadece Rabbini "bir ve tek" (ilah olarak) andığın zaman, 'nefretle kaçar vaziyette' gerisin geriye giderler.(52) 47- Biz onların seni dinlediklerinde ne için dinlediklerini, gizli konuşmalarında da o zalimlerin: "Siz büyülenmiş bir adamdan başkasına uymuyorsunuz" dediklerini çok iyi biliriz.(53) AÇIKLAMA 48. Yani, "Bütün evren ve onun içinde bulunan her şey onları yaratan ve koruyan varlığın her tür eksiklik, hata ve zayıflıktan uzak olduğuna ve O'nun hiç bir ortağı ve eşi olmayacak kadar yüce olduğuna şahitlik eder." 49. Her şey sadece yaratıcıyı hamd ile tesbih etmekle kalmaz, aynı zamanda O'nun her yönden eşsiz ve hamde layık tek varlık olduğuna da delil teşkil eder. Her şey yaratıcısının ve düzenleyicisinin her tür niteliği mükemmele ulaştığı bir tek varlık olduğunun bir delilidir. Bu nedenle sadece O hamde ve övgüye layıktır. 50. Yani, "O'na karşı cüretkar olmanıza ve sürekli O'na yanlış şeyler ve ortaklar isnat etmenize rağmen, sizi bağışlamasının ve sabretmesinin tek nedeni O'nun Halim ve Gafûr olmasıdır. O ne sizden rızkınızı esirger, ne sizi lütfundan mahrum bırakır, ne de isyankâr ve günahkâr bir kimseyi yıldırımla yakar. O, o denli Halim ve Gafûrdur ki, insanlara ve toplumlara ıslah olmaları için zaman tanır, onların doğru yolu bulabilmesi için nebiler ve rasuller gönderir ve samimiyetle ve pişmanlıkla doğru yola uyan bir kimsenin geçmiş günahlarını affeder. 51. Burada, ahirete inanmayanların Kur'an'dan faydalanamayacakları konusundaki ilâhi kurala işaret edilmektedir. Allah şöyle bir kural koymuştur: "Ahirete inanmamanın doğal sonucu, böyle bir kimsenin Kur'an'ın mesajına karşı kalbinin katılaşması ve kulaklarının sağırlaşmasıdır, çünkü Kur'an'ın daveti ahiret inancına dayanmaktadır. Böylece Kur'an, insanları, kendilerini burada hesaba çekecek hiç kimsenin olmadığını düşündürse bile, bu dünyanın geçici zevkleri ile oyalanmamaları gerektiği konusunda uyarır. Gerçekte bu görünenler onların hiç kimseye karşı sorumlu olmadıkları anlamına gelmez. Aynı şekilde Allah şirke, ateizme, küfre ve tevhide aynı ölçüde uygulanma izni verdiyse ve bunların uygulanması dünyada (insanı hayır veya şerri yapma imkânına sahip olması gibi, potansiyel imkân bakımından çev.) hiç bir pratik farklılığa neden olmuyorsa, bu, bunların hiç bir sonuç doğurmadıkları anlamına gelmez. Çünkü gerçek şu ki, herkes yaptıklarından sorumludur, fakat öldükten sonra ahirette, herkes sadece tevhidin doğru olduğunu ve diğer tüm doktrinlerin yanlış olduğunu anlayacaktır. Çünkü şimdi yapılan işlerin sonuçları görünmüyorsa da ölümden sonra hepsi açığa çıkacaktır; fakat şimdi gerçek, görünmez bir perde ile gizlenmektedir. Kendisine uyularak mükafaat kazanılan ve uyulmadığında ceza görülen kaçınılmaz bir ahlâkî kural vardır. Bu ahlâkî kurala göre verilecek kararlar, ahirette uygulanacağı için bu geçici hayatın cazibesine kendinizi kaptırmamalısınız. Bu nedenle en sonunda yaptığınız her hareketten Rabbiniz önünde sorguya çekileceğinizi her an göz önünde bulundurmalı ve ahirette kurtuluşunuza neden olacak doğru akide ve amellere tabi olmalısınız." Buradan anlaşılacağı üzere, eğer bir kimse ahirete inanmıyorsa, Kur'an'ın davetini hiç bir zaman değerli bulmayacak ve anlamayacak, aksine eliyle tuttuğu, gözüyle gördüğü dünya zevklerinin peşinden koşacaktır. Doğal olarak onun kulakları mesajı dinlemeyecek ve o hiç bir zaman onun kalbinin derinliklerine inmeyecektir. Allah bu ayette, işte bu psikolojik gerçeği gözler önüne sermektedir. Bu bağlamda bu ayette zikredilen Mekkeli müşriklerin söylediği sözlere Fussilet Suresi 5. ayette de değinilmektedir: "Dediler ki: Ey Muhammed, bizi kendisine çağırmakta olduğun şeye karşı kalplerimiz bir örtü içindedir, kulaklarımızda bir ağırlık, bizimle senin aranda bir perde vardır. Artık sen, (yapabileceğini) yap, biz de gerçekten yapıyoruz." Burada da aynı sözler tekrarlanmaktadır ve şöyle denilmek istenmektedir: "Siz bu durumunuzu bir fazilet sanıyorsunuz. Oysa bu ahirete inanmadığınız için ilâhî kurala uygun olarak size isabet eden bir felakettir." 52. Yani, "Sizin, Rabbiniz olarak sadece Allah'ı kabul etmenizden ve onların zikrettiği ilâhları anmamanızdan hoşlanmazlar." Onlar, sadece bir tek Allah'ı yüceltmekte ısrar etmeyi ve onların büyüklerinin ve azizlerinin "mucizeler"inden hiç bahsetmemeyi de onlara nimetleri için şükretmemeyi çok garip karşılıyorlardı. Çünkü, onlara göre, Allah ilâhlık güçlerinden bazılarını o büyüklere vermiştir. Bu nedenle onlar şöyle diyorlardı: "Bu ne garip bir adam! Bilinmezliğin bilgisinin, tüm güç ve otoritelerin bir tek Allah'a ait olduğunu söylüyor. Bize çocuklar veren, bizi hastalıklardan koruyan, ticaretimizin gelişmesini sağlayan, kısaca bizim tüm istek ve arzularımıza cevap veren ilâhlara neden hiç pay biçmiyor?" (Bkz. Zümer: 45 ve an: 64) 53. Burada onların Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) davetine karşı kurdukları tuzaklar ve oyunlara değinilmektedir. Onlar gizlice Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) dinlerler ve daha sonra buna karşı bir oyun hazırlamak üzere toplanırlardı. Bazen bir kimsenin Kur'an'dan etkilendiği konusunda şüpheye düşerler ve birlikte oturup onu bu etkiden kurtarmaya çalışarak şöyle derlerdi: "Bir düşman tarafından büyülenen ve aynı onun gibi konuşan bir adamdan nasıl etkilenirsin?" Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *44. Yedi gök (52) ile yer ve onların içinde yer alan her şey O'nun sınırsız kudret ve yüceliğini anmaktadır; O'nun yüceliğini, aşkınlığını övgüyle yankılamayan bir tek nesne yoktur: ne var ki siz onların yücelemelerini anlayamıyor, kavrayamıyorsunuz! (53)Yine de, hem çok bağışlayıcı, hem de halîm olan O'dur! 52 - Bu ifadeyle ilgili bir açıklama için bkz. 2. sure, 20. not. 53 - Yani, kainattaki her şey sınırsız ilim sahibi Yaratıcı bir İrade'nin varlığına tanıklık ederken, yalnızca insan, her zaman var olan, her yerde varlığını hissettiren Allah'ın mutlak kudretinin bu karşı konulmaz, görmezlikten gelinmez tecellilerine, belirtilerine karşı çoğu zaman kör ve sağır kalmaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *44. Bu mübarek âyetler, bütün kâinatın Cenab-ı Hak'ki hamd ve teşbihle bulunduklarını bildiriyor. Kur'an'ı Kerim'e ve Yüce Peygamber'e karşı inkarcıların iddialarını, düşmanca tavırlarını beyan ediyor ve onların nasıl bir sapıklık içinde yaşadıklarını gözler önüne seriyor. Şöyle ki: (Ona) o Yüce Yaratıcıyı (yedi gök ve yer, ve onlarda olanlar) bütün akıl ve irfan sahipleri (teşbihte bulunurlar) onun yüceliğini kabul eder, eş ve ortaktan uzak olduğunu itiraf ederler (ve hiçbir şey yoktur ki) gerek hayat sahiplerinden ve gerek bitki ve cansız varlıklardan (illâ onu) o Kerem sahibi Mabudu (hamd ile teşbihle bulunurlar) onun lütuf ve ihsanına hamd ve şükr eder, onun yüce zatını lâyık olmayan şeylerden tenzihte bulunur dururlar, (fakat siz) Ey Müşrikleri. Ey Gafilleri, (onların teşbihlerini anlayamazsınız) onlar kendilerine mahsus bir lisan ile, bir doğal kabiliyette, bir kulluk vaziyetiyle o teşbihe devam ederler, (şüphe yok ki, o) Yüce Mabud (halimdir, gafurdur) bunun içindir ki, müşrikleri, inkarcıları derhal cezaya uğratmıyor, onlara mühlet veriyor ve onlardan tövbe edecek olanları da affedecek ve bağışlayacaktır. Ne büyük bir izin ve keremi. § Bilinmektedir ki, mahlûkatın en çoğunu teşkil eden melekler ve mümin olan insanlar ile cinler: "Subhanallahü ve bihamdihi" demek suretiyle Allah Teâlâ'yı hamd ve teşbihte bulunurlar. Diğer hayat sahibi mahlûkat ile ağaçlar, bitkiler, cansız varlıklar dahi bizim bilmediğimiz bir kabiliyete, yeteneğe sahip olup onlar da Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerini kendilerine mahsus bir şekilde tevhit ve teşbihle ve ona hamd ve senada bulunurlar. Bununla beraber bütün bu mahlûkatın varlıkları, kendilerinde görülen çeşitli, eşsiz kabiliyetler, özellikler, vaziyetler de birer lisanı hâl ile Kâinatın Yaratıcısının varlığına, birliğine şahitlik ederek hamd ve teşbihte bulunmaktadırlar. Binaenaleyh müşriklerin, inkarcıların varlığı da, hayata kavuşmaları da kendilerini yaratan, besleyen bir Yüce Yaratıcının varlığına, birliğine, eş ve ortaktan münezzeh olduğuna lisanı hâl ile şahitlik eder. Fakat o cahiller, gaflet ve sapıklık içinde yaşadıkları için bu şahitliği idrâk edemezler. Birliği açık olan o Yüce Yaratıcıya bir takım mahlûkatı ortak kabul etmek veya onun o kutsî varlığını tamamen inkâr eylemek cehaletinde, alçaklığında bulunurlar. Bütün bu varlıklar, kendilerini yalanlar da onların bundan haberleri olamaz.Evet.. Dağlar, denizler, ağaçlar bütün teşbih ile meşguldurlar. Fakat bu sırlan öyle her işiten kimseler anlayamazlar. Bunun farkına varamazlar.